


The New Weapon

by Gravytrain101



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Deaging Gun, Destroy Gun, German Scientists, Orders, Ray Gun, guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hogan and his team receives orders from London to destroy a ray gun that a German scientist by the name of Fritz Khan has created. They need to destroy this gun because it can temporarily turn adults into children. They don't want their most decorated soldiers to become toddlers, so they have to stop this man. Their job gets even easier once they learn that Fritz will be staying at Stalag 13 for a few days. The day the scientist arrives has finally come but it doesn't go as planned. Instead, they wind up with one of their own being turned into a child. The one person they can't afford to lose during this assignment... Colonel Hogan.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. First Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea from watching Season 1, Episode 7 of the tv show Get Smart. They had a gun that could mentally turn anyone into an 8 year old for a couple of hours in that episode. I loved the idea, changed it a little, and came up with this. I hope you like it. Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:   
“Sir,” Kinch said as he climbed up the ladder, “We have new orders from London.” 

“Thanks Kinch,” I said as I took the paper from him to read it out loud, “A German scientist by the name of Fritz Kahn will be coming to stay at our camp for a few days. He’s developed the newest weapon for the Germans, one that could help them win the war.” 

“What is it Colonel Hogan?” Carter asked as he leaned forward for an answer. 

“Let him finish reading the bloody thing Carter,” Newkirk sighed.

“Sorry Colonel Hogan,” Carter mumbled. 

“Don’t worry about it Carter,” I told him before I turned my attention back to the paper, “Kahn has developed a ray gun. This ray gun can physically and emotionally turn someone into a child.” 

“A child?” LeBeau asked, “Kinch are you sure that’s what they said?” 

“Positive,” he answered, “I had them repeat it twice before I came up here.” 

“He’s developed a gun that can turn adults back into children?” I asked, “How long do they stay as children? What age do they change to?” 

“We don’t know sir,” Kinch explained, “They want us to destroy the gun before he has a chance to use it on our soldiers.”

“Alright,” I sighed trying to wrap my brain around this new discovery, “When is he scheduled to arrive?” 

“Tomorrow morning,” he told me. 

\-----Tomorrow Morning-----  
Hogan’s POV:   
“Colonel Hogan!” Schultz exclaimed as he entered the barracks, “Colonel Klink wishes to see you.” 

“I suppose the scientist with the ray gun is here then,” I sighed as I abandoned the card game my men and I were playing. 

“The what with the what?” he asked before shaking his hands, “Nevermind! I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me!” 

“I wasn’t going to Schultz,” I told him as I turned him towards the door, “Now lead the way.” 

“Colonel Hogan!” Klink said as he saw me enter his office, “I would like you to meet someone.” 

“Is your uncle visiting? I’ve heard great stories and I’d love to meet the man,” I said. 

“No my uncle isn’t visiting,” he sighed before he turned to the scientist, “This is one of our best scientists, Fritz Kahn. He’s made the newest weapon that will help us win the war!” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that sir?” I asked as I took a seat across from him. 

“He’s made a ray gun that can turn adults into children,” he answered. 

“I don’t believe it,” I exclaimed. 

“Believe it,” Fritz told me as he dug out two pictures from his pocket, “These are two pictures taken on the same day. The one on top is the test subject when he’s an adult and the one on the bottom is after we shot him with the ray gun.”

“You can see that it’s the same day because of the newspaper,” Klink pointed out. 

“Thanks Klink,” I told him, as if I don’t have eyes of my own and couldn’t see that, “Does this wear off or does he stay like that?” 

“It depends on what setting you have it on,” he started, “The younger you make the person the longer it takes for them to return to normal. The longest someone took to change was just under two weeks.” 

“It doesn’t phase them afterwards? Do they remember anything?” I asked, not bothering to hold myself back from asking questions. 

“We have had mixed results with that. Some test subjects have remembered everything while others only remember very little or nothing at all,” he told me, “It depends on what age they were turned to.” 

“Fascinating!” Klink exclaimed as he clapped his hands, “This will allow us to turn our enemies into toddlers while we take over more land.” 

“Precisely,” Fritz said as he smiled. 

“I asked Schultz to bring you in here so you know why you have to keep your men in line,” Klink told me, “It’s important that nothing happens to Mr. Khan or his weapon.” 

“Colonel Klink,” I said, “You can count on me and my men to behave while Khan is here.” 

“Good because if you don’t, it will be the cooler for all of you!” he exclaimed as he stood. 

“I hear you loud and clear sir,” I told him as Fritz and I stood with him. 

“As long as we are in agreement. Now, let’s go and see where you’ll be staying. I’m sure you need your rest from the long day you’ve had,” Klink said to the scientist as we all walked out of his office. 

\-----Outside-----  
Klink’s POV:   
“Guys!” Hogan yelled out to his team as he waved them over. 

“Yes sir?” Kinch asked as they walked over. 

“Listen very carefully. This man is a famous German scientist and he’s made a new weapon. He will be staying in our camp for a couple of days for protection. Colonel Klink asked that we be on our best behavior while our guest is here,” he explained, “Any questions?” 

“What kind of weapon did he make sir?” Newkirk asked. 

“He made a gun that can turn people into children,” Hogan answered. 

“What?” LeBeau asked, “I want to see it!” 

“No way! I get to see it first,” Carter said as he pushed his way to the scientist. 

I watched as Hogan’s men stormed the scientist to get a hold of his gun. 

“Boys!” Fritz yelled, “Give it back! It’s very dangerous!” 

“Colonel Hogan! Control your men!” I ordered as we watched them fight over the gun. 

“On it sir,” he told me as he approached his men. 

Before Hogan could say anything to his men, the gun went off and he was hit in the chest. I froze in my spot as I saw Hogan hit the ground with smoke surrounding him. 

“Colonel Hogan!” Kinch yelled as he dropped the gun and ran to his commanding officer. 

“Wait! Don’t touch him!” Fritz demanded as he stopped Kinch from moving any further, “We must wait for the smoke to clear.” 

We stood around, watching as the puff of smoke slowly disappeared. 

“What?” I asked as I looked at where Hogan was, “Where is he?” 

“That is Colonel Hogan Klink,” Fritz told me. 

“Oh no,” I sighed as I looked down at the little boy that was staring back at me.


	2. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set right after the ray gun goes off and hits Hogan. His team takes him to the barracks and try to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Klink’s POV:   
“What do we do?” Carter asked as we looked down at the little boy. 

“Hello there lad,” Newkirk started gently as he crouched down to the boy’s eye level, “My name is Newkirk. What’s your name kiddo?” 

“Robert,” he answered, “But people only call me that if I’m in trouble.” 

“What should I call you?” he asked. 

“Robbie,” he said as he looked around, “Where am I?” 

“You’re at a camp,” Carter explained as he got down to their level, “I’m friends with your parents and they asked me to watch you.” 

“You know my Ma and Pa?” Robert asked as he titled his head, “What’s your name?” 

“Carter,” he answered. 

“Why don’t we get you inside? We can talk more there,” Newkirk said as he moved to pick up the boy, being sure to wrap him in Robert’s oversized shirt first. 

“Shultz,” I said as I dug out my wallet from my pocket, “Go into town and buy Robert some clothes.” 

“Robbie!” the boy yelled at me. 

“My mistake,” I said, “Go buy Robbie some clothes as well as some toys.” 

Schultz took the money and hurried off, wanting to get back with the supplies as soon as possible for the young boy. 

\-----In the Barracks-----  
Newkirk’s POV:   
“Tell me Robbie,” I started as we walked into the barracks, “How old are you?” 

“I’m 6 ½,” he said as he looked around the barracks, “You guys have bunk beds?” 

“We sure do,” I told him as I carried him to Colonel Hogan’s room, “And we have a room just for you.” 

We walked in and showed him where he’ll be sleeping. He asked to sleep on the top bunk and I told him he could as long as one of us was with him. 

The rest of the guys sat at the Colonel’s table while I sat with Robbie and showed him some magic tricks. 

Kinch’s POV:   
“What are we going to do Kinch?” LeBeau asked, “We can’t have a 6 year old as our Colonel!” 

“You heard what the scientist said. He will turn back to normal in a few days, possibly weeks,” I told him, “We just have to watch him until then.” 

“Oh boy! This is going to be fun,” Carter said as he smiled at us. 

“Why do you say that Carter? Our Colonel was turned into a child,” LeBeau said, not seeing the joy in this situation. 

“We get to look after Colonel Hogan for once. Plus, we get to see what he was like as a child,” he explained as he looked over at Colonel Hogan and Newkirk, “Just look at him.” 

We turned and looked at our commanding officer, really looked this time. He was wrapped up in a shirt and sitting on Newkirk’s lap. He leaned back into Newkirk’s chest while he watched in amazement as he performed his slight of hand tricks. 

It’s crazy how much he still looks like his adult self. Face still looks young, still has that twinkle in his eye as well as his head full of hair. After seeing what he looks like as a child, not much has changed about his features between the years. 

“Boys,” Schultz said as he walked into the room with two bags, “I have clothes for the little one.” 

“These are great!” LeBeau exclaimed as he pulled them out of the bag, “Thanks Schultzie!” 

“I bought some toys too!” he said as he reached in the bag, “I got some board games, puzzles, and some crayons.” 

We all turned our backs so Newkirk could help Robert change in privacy. Once he was done changing, we sat him at the table in the barracks with some coloring sheets while we sat on our bunks. 

“What do you think he likes to do? Likes to eat?” LeBeau asked. 

“I don’t know,” I answered, “Why don’t you ask him?” 

“Hey Robbie,” LeBeau started as he sat by him and put his hand on his back, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“You just did,” he said as he continued to concentrate on his drawing. 

I smiled as I looked at the two of them, he’s still as sharp as ever. 

“Right,” LeBeau sighed, deciding to switch gears, “Can I see your drawing at least? What are you making?” 

“Can’t see it,” he said as he covered as much of the picture as he could with his hands, “I’m not done yet.” 

“I don’t think this is going to be easy Newkirk,” I whispered to him. 

“Me either,” he said, “But I reckon it will be a lot of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think of it as well as any continuation suggestions you might have.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is a little out of the box in terms of what these guys would normally deal with but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
